Beijing world building and recent history
Beijing world building. DEIGHTON 1701611 Setting Monsters everywhere. After the fall of the modern world in the Re Enchantment the Chinese government through liberal use of its military troops had managed to quell most of the magical monsters in the major cities. The rural population had flooded to the cities for safety but the Chinese government managed to control the now even denser population, feed it and keep them relatively safe from the influx of the monsters. Then it all changed. Rumors of four magical dragons, who brought monsters and despair, were confounded when the dragon of the east decided to make its lair in the Chinese Olympic arena. This led to widespread panic as with the dragon came an influx of many angry and aggressive spirits and monsters. Beijing’s population fled further into the city and underground and into any nook and cranny that they could find peace from the pillaging demons. This dragon came to be called Red death for the color of his scales and the doom that passed wherever he came (heralded and shown in post by ruby red crystals that he left in his wake). Eventually a call to arms by a brave set of Chinese warriors that came to be known as the Knights of Earth led to the downfall of the dragon though none saw the final blow being struck. Some say that the dragon fled to its old lair to lick its wounds others say that the dragon died and left not a trace of its being in this world. After the dragon was defeated the Knights quickly became the ruling body of Beijing controlling the center of the city and placing their headquarters in the Forbidden City. The knights now guard the forbidden city religiously and the few brave and curious souls that sneaked in never returned. Time passes and a rival factions known as the Mystics form. Being mostly made of magic users their goal is to learn what pulls them to Beijing as well as seeking to use the last remnants of the internet to find out how to control the gifts that they are now prosecuted for having. Both factions vie for power and have clashed over the rights to use magic and the use of the internet. This led to short conflicts involving large use of magic and vicious technology evolved in a hybrid mix of modern weaponry and magic. Both factions agreed to stop the conflicts due to the use of magic markedly increased the amount of monsters that came into Beijing. This led to the knights starting to heavily use Disenchanters to control the magic population however, after many marches and civil unrest they realized they couldn’t enforce it onto the magic population as it had simply had become too vast. Instead they made those that didn’t conform to their rules second hand citizens cutting their internet time and pushing them closer to the outskirts of Beijing. This has slowly led to today as our heroes enter Beijing seeing a city that is about to enter a civil war. Technology/Magic Internet exists, large production of disenchanters and hybrid technology. Magic users feel a pull to Beijing but can’t find what pulls them there World-Altering Events The re enchantment. the overthrowing of the dragon the magic wars Cultures/Character Classes Dragons, demons, spirits and sprites lie a plenty in the outskirts of Beijing and are mostly aggressive towards human interaction. Some of these demons raid Beijing and pillage. This led to an app to be created that warned of the approaching supernatural elements by using up internet time. As internet time is restricted this made the internet even more important and started to turn it into a currency as well as the widespread bartering that was occurring. Major Landmarks/Locations Forbidden City: in the center of Beijing lies the Forbidden City. Once a tourist attraction now guarded by the Knights of Earth none enter just as if a ruler ruled there once again. Cctv new tower: this famous tower is where the Knights control the internet use of the populace and manufacture chips that give limited internet time. These items are now akin to currency and can be used to barter. Tiananmen Square: Large Open Square where many refugees lived until the Red death pushed them into the buildings and underground. The final battle between the knights and the dragon occurred here and is now used as a mustering point for the supporters of the knights. Birds nest arena: Beijing’s 2008 Olympics’ were held here though it seems like that was a different time… where running was done for sport and not for survival. Summary of Conflict in the World Many riots have occurred in Beijing in increasing frequency. There is a large amount of civil unrest leading to the knights now patrolling certain neighborhoods to quell any illicit magic use or trade. This has led to extremist mystics fighting and ambushing these patrols causing the Knights to tighten their control over the internet. This tightening of rules has led to marches by the populace against the Knight’s cruelty which were met with tear gas and riot teams. This led to an escalation that has left the city at the brink of civil war. A constant battle is fought against pillaging demons and mischievous sprites that possess unfortunate souls. Both the Knights and the Mystics both lead their own security sweeps and is nigh on the only thing that the factions both agree on. These patrols into the outskirts of Beijing to cull some of the supernatural usually result in more than a few casualties.